


Consequential

by triste



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday Sex, Gangbang, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t pass out yet, Kuro-chin.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequential

Title: Consequential  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke  
Pairing: Generation of Miracles/Kuroko  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

Early birthday fic for Kuroko, because I know I’ll have totally forgotten about it when the 31st finally does roll round. Please excuse the shameless filth. I really need to stop writing porn.

~~

It’s Kise who enters him first, chest to Kuroko’s back, spreading Kuroko’s legs and holding him open for Aomine who steps between them with a grin, stroking himself lazily.

“I know it’s your birthday,” he says, “but you’re a greedy little slut to want all five of us at once.”

“Aominecchi, don’t be mean,” chides Kise, voice strained from the effort it takes for him to stay still. “And anyway,” he adds, smirking over Kuroko’s shoulder, “it just goes to show that you’re not capable of satisfying Kurokocchi on your own.”

Aomine’s expression turns dangerous. “Want me to pound your ass too, once I’m done with Tetsu’s, bastard?”

Kise is about to counter with an equally cutting comment but Akashi is watching with an expression that tells them to shut up and get on with it, so stays silent and waits for Aomine to position himself.

“Ready, Tetsu?” asks Aomine.

Kuroko nods. “Please, Aomine-kun.”

And then he groans when Aomine begins to push inside, stretching him even wider, and it’s overwhelming to have both of them penetrating him simultaneously, the ache of it intoxicating.

“Fuck,” Aomine pants out, fingers digging into Kuroko’s hips. 

“You okay, Kurokocchi?” asks Kise.

Kuroko tries to form a response, but all he can do is whimper helplessly. Kise laughs, a low rumble of amusement against his ear.

“It feels that good, huh?”

“And it’s about to get even better,” Aomine promises.

He’s true to his word, and it’s Kise who moans now when he starts to move. It’s awkward initially, his thrusts jerky and shallow, but then he and Aomine find their rhythm, going easy on Kuroko at first before giving it to him hard and fast once they’re sure he’s able to take it. 

It’s more than good, it’s incredible, being filled so completely, feeling Aomine’s dick dragging over his prostate with every snap of his hips, Kise’s fingers reaching round to tug at his nipples, and still Kuroko wants more.

“You really are shameless, aren’t you, Tetsuya?” says Akashi, and Kuroko can’t deny it as he opens his mouth obediently, letting Akashi’s cock slide past his lips. He swallows it deeper, mouth stretched tight and wet around it, moaning as Akashi fucks his throat.

He loves it, being dominated, being able to bring them so much pleasure, how it feels to have their cocks in his ass and in his mouth, knowing that he belongs to all of them, that he’s their to use however they like. Maybe he is greedy, but he doesn’t care when they’re making him feel this amazing, when he’s being fucked senseless, and Midorima and Murasakibara haven’t even had their turns.

They each leave behind their respective signs of ownership on his body – Kise marking the side of Kuroko’s neck with his teeth, Aomine’s fingers bruising his hips and his thighs. Akashi, when he finishes coming down Kuroko’s throat in bittersweet bursts, decorates Kuroko’s collarbones with red, open-mouthed kisses that will eventually blossom into a darker, more eye-catching colour across his pale skin.

Aomine’s hand seeks out his cock, and Kise’s joins it, fingers teasing over Kuroko’s balls, moving lower, making Kuroko buck when he actually manages to fit a couple inside, like he’s trying to stretch him even more, and that’s what brings Kuroko off, makes him gasp and spasm and spill himself between them the two of them.

Kise comes next, and Aomine follows shortly after, and Kuroko moans weakly as they slip out of him. He’s sopping wet, come leaking along his ass and thighs, when Murasakibara takes over, sinking three fingers inside him, the sound of it slick and filthy, keeping him loose.

He reclines onto his back, turning Kuroko so that he’s lying on top of him, holding him steady as he slides up and into Kuroko in one smooth stroke. “Don’t pass out yet, Kuro-chin,” he says, licking his way inside Kuroko’s mouth to taste Akashi on his tongue. 

But Kuroko knows he’s not going to last much longer, because he already feels sore and tender around Murasakibara’s cock, the stimulation almost unbearable when Murasakibara gets him hard again, grip tight and relentless. 

“Honestly,” sighs Midorima, as irritable as ever. “You started this, so you’d better finish it.”

“It’s okay,” Murasakibara says, sucking Kuroko’s lower lip briefly into his mouth. “We’ll take care of you.”

Midorima’s hands are rough on his ass, but that’s what Kuroko likes, what he wants, so he raises up on trembling thighs, offers himself for the taking. Midorima doesn’t hesitate, and Kuroko whines as he’s filled tight for a second time. Murasakibara’s nails scrape along his spine, ragged and chewed, and bordering on painful against Kuroko’s hyper sensitised skin, and Midorima’s, neat and perfectly manicured, are even crueller as they bite into his belly. 

Kuroko lets himself be guided by their motions, lets himself be fucked as Midorima gives a savage twist of his hips, which Murasakibara follows up with a roll of his own, and Kuroko moans when he feels the friction of taped fingers fisting at his cock, forcing the orgasm out of him.

After that there’s only the sensation of being utterly drained, his body pliant and boneless as Murasakibara further floods him with heat and wetness, and then Midorima. He’s a mess, drenched with come, and all he can do is lie there, wrecked, as he tries to catch his breath.

He twitches when Akashi parts his thighs, keening softly, but Akashi is only cleaning him up, hands gentle as he wipes Kuroko down with a damp cloth. Kuroko doesn’t even have the strength to move, but it’s okay, because Aomine and Kise are curling themselves around him, and Midorima and Murasakibara manage to fit into the tangle of limbs too. The only one missing is Akashi, but he’s not gone for long, and when he returns to take his place, Kuroko finally feels complete.


End file.
